Duelist Terminal: The Future Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Logically speaking, this special is about the future. However, the Duelist Terminal series throws logic to the wind so to explain in an easy summary, this is a look at a future where Grapes rules the world. Scared yet?


Duelist Terminal: The Future Special

"A working time machine?" Jerod asked, looking at Kevin with a look of doubt. "I don't believe you could make such a crazy device."

"How about if I said I stole it from Durst?" Kevin asked.

"I would say you still owe me ten dollars for bailing you out of prison" Jerod replied. Kevin handed him a crisp, ten dollar bill. "Thank you."

"You said we wouldn't speak about that incident again" Kevin whispered.

"What?" Jerod asked. "I didn't tell anyone about how you got caught scalpping tickets and people's hair for profits and how you were sent to a solitary prison by yourself for eight hours, until I dressed up as Ezio and broke you out."

Kevin crossed his arms. "Okay, so do you believe me when I say I stole this device from Durst?"

Jerod nodded. "Yeah, I already knew you had."

"And for the record" Kevin continued. "I thought I was swiping one of the new line of expresso machines. You know, the ones that sing Friday."

"I despise that song..." Jerod replied with a frown.

"It doesn't sing that Friday song" Kevin explained, handing Jerod headphones so he could listen to his MP3. The song went as follows:

"Friday, Friday! And then we say more Friday! Also clap and dance and say MooMoo because cows like MooMoo don't exist. Oh and Friday, because we care more about your Moo...I mean Friday."

"That is catchy" Jerod admitted. "But, I prefer Flogging Molly. It's an Irish band."

"Cool" Kevin replied, accidently hitting a lever on the device. The two of them suddenly were transported to the Future and what a horrible future it was! The streets were littered with candy canes and traffic monkeys littered the trees. With garbage! That's right, monkeys pollute. As Smokey the Bear says, only you can prevent forest firing...wait, that message came out wrong so let's just skip to the good stuff.

"What the hell?" Jerod asked, looking at a holo newspaper. "It says here that the world is now run by the worst person for the job!"

"Flamerkid?" Kevin asked.

Jerod shook his head. "Worse! Grapes!" An old lady screamed in horror at the news, then asked what she was doing again. "Um...Ignore her." The two walked in silence while the old lady began talking about Yoda and some game called Soul Caliber 1800. As if that series would ever get past the tenth game anyway.

"So, Grapes runs the future world" Kevin said slowly. "How?"

"It says Grapes delivered coffee to Quintin one morning on time and correctly and Quintin appointed him as head of the Society of Dawn."

"We can't allow Grapes to ever deliver coffee correctly" Kevin vowed. Suddenly, there arose such a clatter. Or rather, more like a splatter. No, it was a clatter. It was Grapes, making noise with his new bugel horn.

"Hey, why aren't you two slaving away in the mines?" he asked.

"Really, mines?" Jerod asked. "That's so cliche. That's like...the plot for Portal two. Overrated and sucked in the end."

"You dare mock the Grapes of Wrath!" Grapes shouted. The silence was challenged only by an older looking Betty the Tumbleweed.

Jerod took out his duel disk. "Glad I packed this. Grapes, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you have to release everyone in the slave mines."

"And if I win?" Grapes asked.

"Well, that won't happen so we don't need to discuss it" Jerod joked.

"That was a funny joke" Grapes agreed, chuckling.

Jerod 4000

Grapes 4000

"I was being serious" Jerod said, his face very serious. "Now, my turn. I draw!" He drew a card. "Now I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200). And through his effect, I'll place Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my spell and trap zone. And after that, I'll set a facedown."

Grapes drew a card. "Now I'll show you a taste of what the future has to offer" Grapes said. "Time to show off my most powerful monster! Bunilla (150/2050)!" A cute bunny appeared on Grapes's side of the field.

Jerod started to crack up. "Really? A bunny is your strongest card?"

"The future looksm pretty scray if they made bunny cards" Kevin agreed, laughing. The fact that he was high could have also had something to do with the laughter, but I think it was the bunny.

"Don't make fun of Bunilla!" Grapes cried.

Jerod shook his head. "Grapes, man. You really messed up this time. I draw and release the Ruby Carbuncle in my spell and trap zone to bring out a new, more powerful monster called Crystal Knight - Ruby Blaster (900/1700). Ruby Blaster's effect allows it to become an equip spell and attach it to my Sapphire Pegasus, raising its attack by 1400, but negating its effect."

"That won't help you" Grapes remarked. "Even with 3200 attack, you can't hit me directly."

"Or can I?" Jerod asked. Grapes waited for him to say he was kidding, but of course, Jerod was not kidding. "What? I can be serious too. Sometimes. Or can I?" While Jerod let Grapes ponder that for a moment, he took the time to sneak into his deck Kevin's Power Bond card. "I now play Power Bond!"

"Power Bond?" Kevin asked before passing out.

"Power Bond?" Grapes asked. "But, how will you be able to fuse? You have no machines in your deck."

"Or do I?" Jerod asked, revealing 3 Cyber Dragon monsters to be in his possession. "I fuse them all together to form Cyber End Dragon and double its attack with Power Bond to 8000. But, I'm not stopping there. I play De-Fusion to defuse them all back into three Cyber Dragons. But, that's only so I can play the card Crystal Trap." He revealed his facedown. "Crystal Trap gives me a monster in my Crystal Beast zone for each monster I have on the field. So I get four Crystal Beasts." He placed Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat and Emerald Tortoise in his spell and trap zone.

"That's quite a turn" Grapes remarked. "Now, I'll draw..."

"Not yet" Jerod replied. "I'm not done yet. I still have 2 more cards to play. One of them is my Crystal Replacement spell card, which allows me to send Amber Mammoth to the graveyard and replace him with Cobalt Eagle. And finally, I'll bring out my ultimate Rainbow Dragon (4000/0)."

"No way!" Grapes cried. "I give up!"

Jerod shook his head. "Oh no you don't. I still have another card in my hand. Now meet my second Rainbow Dragon. Look, they're twinses" he joked as the two Rainbow Dragons did an atomic knuckle bump. Anjd if you don't know what that is, then imagine it, but ten times greater than what you imagined.

Grapes surrendered as Jerod gave the order for the attack and suddenly, Kevin and Jerod were transported back by the strange device. It turned out that they could have left the future at any time because Kevin had it on off the whole time, but...

"Whatever man" Jerod grumbled sleepily. He saw Grapes running with coffee, trying to make it without spilling Quintin's coffee. "Kevin, you do the honors."

"Gladly" Kevin said, tripping Grapes so that he fell face first in a random mud puddle.


End file.
